Bella doesn't become a vampire
by Bobbiebobbob
Summary: Sorry, I'm bad at titles and summaries. This takes place after Eclipse, during the transformation. Will Bella survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Edward's expression was pained as he turned slowly to face me. "Bella-" he began, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Edward, I know what you're going to say. But I've made my decision. It's too late to turn back now."

For once he didn't argue. He just nodded looking hopeless. I knew he was fighting with the part of him that wanted me to become a vampire and the other part that didn't want to condemn me to this life. I reached for him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm not afraid," I murmured. "I trust you." I felt him shake his head.

"Bella, you're going to be in so much pain."

"That won't matter," I insisted, looking up at his face. "Not if you're with me."

"I'll never leave your side," he promised and bent his head to kiss me, prolonging the moment.

He finally sighed and breathed against my throat, "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. My hands clenched into fists but I was ready. He kissed me, desperately almost, one more time and then pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist.

"I'm going to bite your wrists, ankles, throat and near your heart okay?" he said. "That way it will be quicker. The venom will spread a lot faster."

I nodded unable to move. Then I heard his sharp intake of breath as he sank his teeth into my wrist. The fire was back again as if it had never left when James bit me. I could smell the salty and rusty smell of blood as the pain and nausea overwhelmed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke screaming and writhing. The fire was everywhere and I was gasping for air. I felt like my heart was having trouble beating.

"Bella." Edward's voice was saturated with relief. I felt his cool hands on my head.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"I'm right here, love." he said, but his voice was strained. I opened my eyes to see his face twisted in guilt and agony.

"What happened?" The last thing I remembered was the smell of blood. The thought made my stomach turn.

"You passed out a few minutes ago." _A few minutes?_ My body was aching as though it had been hours. The thought of three more days full of many "few minutes" made the burning particularly painful.

Edward flinched as I screamed again. A haunted look came into his eyes, but he pulled me up so my head was sitting in his lap. That comforted me a little.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said for the third time after he was done flinching from another scream. His face looked in more pain than I was feeling.

"No," I gasped. "No, it's not your fault. I'm not blaming you. Edward, I love you so much. Thank you for doing this." I tried to reach up to touch his face, but my arm fell back limply.

Edward seemed to understand what I wanted and he held my hand firmly against his cheek. "I love you too," he whispered. He leaned down and put his lips to mine.

I sighed in relief. His lips against mine was such a wonderful feeling compared to the fire. The pain seemed to dim and I felt my eyes close.

"Bella?" Edward asked pulling back worriedly. I felt his cool cheek against my chest. Listening to my heart. It was so very comfortable lying here in his arms. I couldn't even feel the burn anymore. "Bella, love? Can you hear me?"

I tried to respond, but found I couldn't. The silence stretched on, for hours it seemed, as he continued to listen. I could hear Edward's breath getting more ragged as time progressed. "Bella? Listen to me, Bella!" I felt his hand shaking my shoulder.

"No. Oh God, no. Bella! Bella!"

I couldn't tell if the pain I felt was from the awful fire that had returned or from the agony in his perfect voice.

"Carlise! Carlise help me!" he shouted and I suddenly felt another pair of cold hands.

"Alice saw," a voice I recognized as Carlisle's said. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I don't know! She passed out after I finished biting her. She woke up and everything seemed normal enough, but now her heart is almost too slow and faint to hear." Edward said this so quickly that I didn't understand most of it.

"Good, you stopped the bleeding," Carlise said. They both paused and Carlisle bent his head to me to listen my heart as well. After a while I heard him clear his throat. "Edward... About what Alice saw..."

He must have been thinking about it in his head because it was quiet for a moment. Then a heart-wrenching howl pierced the night.

"No!" Edward snarled so loudly that it hurt my ears.

"I'm sorry Edward. That's what Alice saw and I can't do anything-" Carlisle's voice broke off. It sounded tight and constricted.

"No," Edward was pleading now. "No Carlisle, do something. You have to do something!"

I felt Carlisle get up beside me. "I'm so sorry. I have-I have to...tell the others-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by Edward's yell of despair.

I didn't want him to hurt so much. It wasn't right. "Edward," I whispered trying to break through the fog that was pulling me under.

"Bella! Oh Bella..." Edward's voice was broken. I was frightened by the pain in it. "Please don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone."

My left cheek felt cold and I assumed he was holding me to his chest. That made me feel better. After all if I was dying then this was how I preferred it.

"I love you Bella, I'm so sorry." I tried to tell him that I loved him too, but still couldn't. I had a feeling that his name was the last thing I'd ever said.

"You can't leave me. You can't - don't - " His grip on me tightened but his voice was fading. That last thing I felt was his lips pressed to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran, hardly paying attention to where I was going. There was only one thing I was thinking about...getting to him. I wouldn't stop until I found him.

For one thing I didn't want to have to spend another second alive that I didn't have to and the other thing was that I didn't want my family or my thoughts to catch up to me. But Alice wouldn't see me. My future would disappear...

As I crossed the line into La Push I suddenly heard the thoughts of the pack, all relating to the fact that a vampire had crossed the line.

I smiled in satisfaction as I listened. The treaty was off. They had found out that I had broken it first.

I stopped suddenly in front of a large black wolf and another one with red-brown fur. Sam and Jacob.

_"As you have broken your end of the treaty, we are no longer honouring ours,"_ Sam said in his head, but I was concentrating on Jacob's thoughts.

_"Where's Bella?"_ he asked. I took a deep breath preparing myself to say her name. It was like a revelation to me. I closed my eyes.

"Bella...is..dead," I said my eyes still closed. But even though I couldn't see him I could still hear the howl that came from Jacob. It was not unlike what I had done when I had found out what Alice had seen.

_"You killed her,"_ Jacob repeated over and over again in his head. _"You killed her! I could kill you for that!"_

"Please," I whispered. "That's all I'm asking." There was a pause in the whole pack's thinking and I opened my eyes to find all of them surrounding me.

_"You want me to kill you?"_ Jacob asked incrediously.

"Yes." I said outloud. The wolves exchanged glances in a silent argument. Most of them were all for it since Bella had been a friend, but Sam didn't want to give me the satisfaction. He thought I should suffer. I knew I should too, but I couldn't face that.

But Jacob's answer was the only one I really cared about. He was the only one with reason enough to do it. To kill me.

Jacob seemed to realize the pack was waiting on him. He shook his head slowly. Still thinking about Bella. _"You told me once that if she chose me, you wouldn't kill me."_ he thought. _"I made up my mind that night that I wouldn't hurt Bella like that either. So I'm going to stick to that promise."_ And to my and the rest of the pack's astonishment he turned and left. He must have ran back to get some privacy because I could no longer hear his thoughts.

The remaining werewolves turned on me then. They had a very different idea, thankfully. Only Sam left after Jacob. As Quil and Embry lead the pack forward, I closed my eyes and waited to die, thinking only of Bella the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Open your eyes, Edward." I heard the whisper. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in eighty years..and would ever hear. I felt a warm small hand in mine.

I opened my eyes to see Bella's face less than a foot from my own. My eyes widened to take in every inch of her. She was the same as always. Her soft brown eyes full of emotion, her lips turned up into a heartbreaking smile.

"Bella." I said in relief and reached out to her.

All done! So what do you think? There was some confusion with this earlier so just to let you know Edward and Bella both died (in my story lol) and then found each other afterwards.


End file.
